Pac-Man's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie
Pac-Man's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie is a Pac-Man/Simpsons crossover film. Plot The story begins begins in Lake Springfield, rock band Green Day are killed when pollution in the lake dissolves their barge. At a memorial service with Pac-Man and his family & friends, Grampa has a prophetic vision in which he predicts the impending doom of the town, but only Marge takes it seriously. Lisa and an Irish boy named Colin, with whom she has fallen in love, hold a meeting where they convince the town to clean up the lake. Meanwhile, Homer adopts a pig from Krusty Burger and names it "Spider Pig". Homer stores the pig's feces in an overflowing silo which Marge tells him to dispose of safely. However, Homer gets distracted and instead dumps the silo in the lake, re-polluting it to an even more severe degree. Moments later, a squirrel jumps into the lake and becomes severely mutated. Nearby, Flanders and Bart discover the squirrel during a hike, and the EPA captures it. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, whom Team Rocket work for, presents five options to President Schwarzenegger to keep Springfield's pollution contained; he randomly picks option 3, enclosing Springfield in a large glass dome. When the police discover Homer's silo in the lake, an angry mob of townspeople approach Pac-Man, his family and friends, and the Simpsons' home and set the house on fire, but Pac-Man, the others, and the family escape through a sinkhole and flee to Alaska. The trapped citizens damage the dome over time and Cargill and Team Rocket, not wanting news of what he has done to become widespread, plans to destroy Springfield. In Alaska, the Simpsons see an advertisement for a new Grand Canyon to be located on the site where Springfield is located. Marge Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and the kids want to go and save the town, but Homer and the rest refuse to help the people who tried to kill them. The family abandon Homer and the Tiny Toons, Roger Rabbit, Q*people, SpongeBob and Patrick and leave, but are captured by the EPA and then get placed back into the dome. After a visit from a mysterious Native American Princess, Homer has an epiphany and believes he must save the town in order to save himself. As he arrives at Springfield to do so, a helicopter lowers a bomb suspended by rope through a hole in the dome. Homer climbs to the peak of the dome and descends the rope, knocking the escaping townspeople and bomb off. Homer grabs the bomb and a motorcycle. After reuniting with Bart, they cycle up the side of the dome and Bart tosses the bomb through the hole, seconds before detonation. The bomb explodes, shattering the dome. The town praises Homer, who rides off with Marge on the motorcycle into the sunset. The townspeople begin restoring Springfield back to normal. Trivia Q*bert, Q*tee, Q*bit, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Roger Rabbit, Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Fowlmouth and Mary Melody guest-star in the film. Some of the films content was edited in order to make it a PG rated film. For example the scene were Bart skateboards naked is in the film but the scene were Bart's p**is was shown is cut. Flanders screaming "p**is" was removed, and the two gay police men kissing each other was removed. Category:Pac-Man/20th Century Fox Pictures films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films Category:Censored films